


Come Here

by Blankpires



Series: Horatio Comforts Hamlet [1]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hamlet loves hugs thats my hc, M/M, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Hamlet has a breakdown and Horatio calms him down.





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> lit rally just a small drabble bc i like to imagine that hamlet really like hugs i have this other drabble/fic idea where its just hamlet asking horatio for hugs at inconvinient times also comments r appreciated loves kk

Horatio carefully looked at Hamlet who was in the brink of breaking down. He was visibly shaken, Horatio could only imagine what he was feeling.

It was a bit too late to hug him and let him cry in his shoulder like he had done many times before but that's always before Hamlet reaches such a bad state. Right now there's only one thing that could be done.

"Hamlet, stop." With a loud authoritative voice while he sat on the edge of Hamlet's bed. Hamlet looked at Horatio looking like he had just found a faint light in a dark corridor.

"Come here." Horatio patted his lap where Hamlet slowly made his way to and sat now straddling his boyfriends legs.

Horatio encouraged Hamlet to drop his head on his shoulder, so Horatio could caress him, his back, his hair, his cheek, anything that could help Hamlet regain some sense of self.  
"Hamlet I'm here my prince. Hamlet you're doing so well. Hamlet I love you so much."

Horatio softly whispered encouragements, compliments and promises of love all starting with his boyfriends name to make sure he knew it was directed at him, that Horatio was talking to him, that it is him that's safe and that it is him that's loved.

Because that's all Horatio ever wanted really to have Hamlet safe and happy in his arms however a fiasco happened and so now Horatio learnt how to deal with his lover in a different way. Horatio didn't see Hamlet differently because if any if this it's fine to show weakness and ask for help something Hamlet in his Wittenberg days would probably rather die than do.

At some point Hamlet had fallen asleep and so had his boyfriends legs so he tried to lay Hamlet in the bed without moving too much. They could talk about this later, as long as he was relaxed and ready to talk. So with a forehead kiss and one last promise of love Horatio left Hamlet to his dreams.

"Good night sweet prince."


End file.
